The present invention relates to a housing structure for a portable radio apparatus such as a paging receiver.
Radio apparatuses of the kind described are usually powered by batteries. In such an apparatus, it has been customary to provide a battery containing section which is fixed to a printed circuit board or printed wiring board. The printed circuit board is molded in the frame member of a housing for the apparatus. Then, the frame member is covered by a cover. It is therefore difficult to replace the printed circuit board or circuit elements thereon or to perform the inspection or maintenance of the radio apparatus.
In conventional portable radio apparatuses, any change in the specification such as addition of an antenna, vibrator or like optional part has been coped with by preparing different kinds of housings each corresponding to a particular optional part configuration. Usually, housings for portable radio apparatuses are formed by molding plastics in order to implement quantity production with a compact and lightweight design. Therefore, such different kinds of housings require different kinds of molds, which increase the production costs.
While a prior art radio apparatus is provided with a clip which is directly mounted on a housing to allow it to be carried on a belt or the like, the clip is rather cumbersome when the apparatus is used in a bag or the like.